


gravitational collapse

by aimingarrows



Series: the hope in our infinity [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War (Spoilers), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimingarrows/pseuds/aimingarrows
Summary: MAJOR INFINITY WAR SPOILERS!***Peter dies among the stars.





	gravitational collapse

There was a story his Aunt May told him once when he was still a little boy. About how the stars in the sky, twinkling ever so brightly, were just openings in the universe used by the ones we loved who had already passed. A window, Aunt May had said, for those who had left the Earth to look over their loved ones back on the ground. Peter’s parents were up there, she had said, watching him from up above. Always with him. Always shining.

Years later, on the most terrible night of Peter’s life, he looks up at the sky, at the stars, and wonders if Uncle Ben is peeking down, watching him from a starry window up above in the inky darkness of space.

Peter knows this is fanciful, he knows that stars are born within clouds of dust and are scattered throughout galaxies. Formed by the gravitational collapse of large clouds of interstellar material.

There is a book that he keeps in the bottom drawer of his desk, about constellations and supernova and black holes. Worn, weary, it had belonged to his dad, and he has read it back to front.

When he finds himself in space, hurtling towards an alien planet with nothing but the dark expanse of space being left behind him, he thinks of Uncle Ben, his parents, and the starry windows he passed on his way that might’ve been them.

_I’m with you. I’m here._

And when he collapses in Tony Stark’s arms, knowing that he’s going to die, he thinks – _stars are born within clouds of dust._

He closes his eyes, turns to dust, and twinkles on.


End file.
